This invention relates to a materials handling vehicle, such as a lift truck. More particularly, the present invention relates to a materials handling vehicle including means for isolating an operator of the vehicle from vibrations experienced by the vehicle during movement across a floor surface.
A typical materials handling vehicle such as a lift truck includes a supporting frame with ground engaging wheels, such as a drive wheel, caster wheel and outrigger wheels, and a mast structure extending vertically from the frame and supporting a power lift mechanism. In addition, the drive wheel is typically driven by an electric motor, and a rider compartment is defined within the frame whereby an operator may ride on the lift truck and control operations of the lift truck.
In a known materials handling vehicle adapted to be used by an operator in a standing position, the rider compartment includes a platform defined by two pedals which are moveable relative to the frame. The two pedals forming the platform comprise a floorboard, which the operator stands on with the right foot, and a brake pedal, which the operator stands on with the left foot. Typically, the toe end of the floorboard and brake pedals are pivotally mounted to the frame and the heel end is moveable from an upper to a lower position wherein the heel ends of the pedals rest on the frame in the lower position. When an operator stands on the floorboard, a switch is actuated to turn on the power for the vehicle, and when the operator stands on the brake pedal, caster and drive brakes associated with the wheels are released and power may be applied to the drive wheel from a drive motor.
As the operator travels with the materials handling vehicle, bumps or irregularities in the floor surface will be transmitted directly to the operator through the wheels and frame as a result of both ends of the pedals forming the rider compartment floor resting in contact with the frame.
While many warehouse surfaces are constructed with relatively smooth surfaces such that the minor irregularities in the floor may not pose a problem for the vehicle operator, severe or very rough floor conditions in certain warehouses may add to operator discomfort and fatigue such that a need exists for means to isolate a materials handling vehicle operator from vibrations experienced by the frame of the vehicle.